


All Our Graces

by rumor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BAMF Emma, Captain Swan - Freeform, Emma Has Magic, Enchanted Forest AU, F/M, Princess Emma Swan, Werewolf Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumor/pseuds/rumor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a political mess, Emma attends what is supposed to be a series of peace talks. When her life is threatened, she and Ruby, her maid - read, bodyguard - flee in the middle of the night. They escape the Evil Queen's soldiers on a pirate ship with the help of its dashing captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Graces

**Author's Note:**

> SO this my first time writing for this fandom, pleasedon'teatme.
> 
> Werewolf!Ruby is simply my headcanon version of a werewolf, a mishmash of various ones I've seen portrayed. More info on her wolfiness in later chapters.
> 
> Rating may or may not go up Idk I don't decide these things ahead of time.
> 
> Obviously, Liam's still alive in this one. Thus, Killian's character is a bit different, mostly in backstory. You'll find out more about that too!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy. Title is from - and opening scene was heavily inspired by - Lorde's "Team."
> 
> I'm looking for a beta for this, so if you're interested let me know! I'm also on [tumblr](http://www.onetruerumor.tumblr.com)!

From the outside, no doubt it was a picturesque scene of geniality, merriment, and extravagant leisure. The rising Hunter’s moon peered through expansive windows, surveying the glitter of chandeliers on gems and silks, the flash of rings and finery. Pairs spun gracefully across the polished dance floor, sliding past each other with mutual ease of practice. Inside, however, it seemed colder than the north wind - you could cut the tension with a knife. A knife that Emma had close at hand, in fact, strapped to her thigh beneath the folds of her gown. She made a point to keep a wine glass in hand as she smiled politely and exchanged yet another pleasantry, to keep her fingers from twitching toward the hilt.

The party was light and fun only if you could ignore the icy smiles, the rapid muttered discussions, and the calculating glances cast around when one assumed no one was looking. Then again, what could you expect, when you put a mismatch of self interested royals in the same place and instigated a deadline? Suppressing a sigh, Emma managed to resist knocking back her wine before she plastered another polite smile on her face and turned to face the approaching Duke. Some of the tension left her spine, though, when she got a look at his face, her expression warming a fraction.

“Neal,” she greeted.

“Princess.” He kept his gaze on hers as he bowed with a crooked smile, dropping a kiss onto the back of her hand, lingering a beat longer than was strictly proper. “Enjoying the ball?”

Emma arched a single eyebrow at him. “Oh, of course. You know how much I love a good party.” Her deadpan tone won the flash of a grin from him, as he fiddled with the hem of his waistcoat.

“I do seem to recall your thoughts on the matter, yes.” He cleared his throat. “Far be it from me to pull you away from such a pleasure, but I happen to know where they keep the Dwarven rum. Care to join me for a stroll?”

Opening her mouth to reply with something along the lines of _absolutely,_ Emma paused, looking him over carefully. He was nervous and shifty, now toying with his shirt cuffs, flitting anxious glances to the side every few seconds. Alarm bells were ringing in the back of her head.

“Sorry,” she deflected smoothly. “I promised Ruby I wouldn’t abandon her.”

He abruptly refocused on her, managing a grin. “Ah, of course. Wouldn’t want to leave a damsel in distress. Well, I won’t monopolize your company. Until next time, Princess.” With that and a perfunctory bow, he turned and vanished into the crowd, leaving Emma frowning after him. They’d known each other for years, and he’d been courting her for most of it - it was unusual for him to be so rude. Still, she reasoned with a shrug, turning away, it was better than the alternative. She had no intention of falling into bed with Neal, not here. Phillip and Aurora’s kingdom was neutral ground, which made it a decent meeting place, but she knew better than to let her guard down with so many enemies about.

Besides, there was no point in starting any rumors. It was well known that Neal Baelfire was her most persistent suitor, and it was bad enough that her parents kept dropping hints. Logically, she knew that a marriage with Neal would be moderately beneficial to her kingdom, and she liked him well enough. But for some reason she was resistant to the idea, and kept putting the decision off. For now, she was perfectly happy with her occasional bedmate, and she saw no reason to change that. She’d told Neal from the beginning she wasn’t looking for a husband any time soon, and he seemed perfectly content with that.

Why did she need a husband so urgently, anyway? She would be a perfectly good queen all on her own, and her parents were still young. Mentally grumbling, she took a swallow of wine, only to snort at herself. If only her love life was her biggest problem. Kingdoms were on the brink of war - the fact that her private affairs were a matter of public discussion shouldn’t even make the list.

Finishing her circuit of the ballroom, she deposited her glass on tray, and accepted a dance from one of Phillip’s captains. When the music ended, she dipped a small curtsy and moved to step aside, only to pause when a deep voice asked behind her, “Your Highness. Might I have the honor?” She turned, and felt her blood run cold as she came face to face with another captain, this one dressed in Regina’s distinctive black and purple. Her poker face held, thank gods, and she managed a tight smile. “The honor would be mine, Captain...?” 

“Liam Jones, Your Highness.” He bowed, and she took the opportunity to take a proper look at him. Tall and broad, dark hair, about ten years her senior, with pale blue eyes that met her’s as he straightened. He had the build of a bully, typical of Regina’s soldiers, but it was at odds with his face - though his expression was carefully shuttered, there were laugh lines around his eyes and a gentleness to his features. If nothing else, Emma was a decent judge of character, so while she remained wary, she gave the man a curtsy and accepted his hand as the next song started. “Enjoying the ball, Highness?” he asked, as they began to glide around the dance floor.

“I am, Phillip and Aurora have a lovely home,” she replied automatically. She’d been repeating variations of the same all night, and would likely keep repeating them over the next several days. “And yourself?”

“I do find myself enjoying the change of scenery. It is quite different from my lady’s castle.” If that wasn’t a diplomatic way of pointing out that Regina’s castle was a dark and gloomy pit, Emma didn’t know what was. “Though the chance of diplomacy alone would have been worth the journey, I’m sure. Are you looking forward to the talks, Highness?”

Emma’s eyes narrowed a fraction. This was dangerous ground they were treading. The man was fishing, though for what she wasn’t sure. Everyone else had been almost studiously ignoring the real reason they were all gathered. “I look forward to any opportunity to further the best interests of my kingdom and my people.”

He grinned faintly at the barbed reply. “As do we all, Highness. Though if it is not too bold of me, might I say, I’m rather surprised you came, let alone with so little protection.” A chill ran down her spine at the last. Was that a threat? “I would have expected your father to send one of his officers, given that there are so few friendly faces about.”

“It’s a delicate situation, Captain,” she said cooly. “The matter cannot be entrusted to someone who does not understand the responsibility owed to the people of our kingdom.” Her parents had agreed, and David had originally been determined to make the trip himself. It had taken weeks for Emma to convince him to let her take his place, pointing out that both Regina and the Rumpelstiltskin would be sending representatives. Thankfully, he had eventually conceded, and her relief had been immense. She loved her parents, and they were wonderful people - they were not meant for this literal dance of threats and paranoia. She was grateful to stand in their stead, letting the danger prickle along her spine instead of theirs.

“Of course, Highness. I wish you the best of luck with your endeavors. I’m sure you’ll need it.” With that cryptic remark, he drew to a halt and released her just as the music ended. “Thank you for the dance, Your Highness.” He bowed slightly before stepping past her and she turned to watch him go, the crowd swiftly parting before him until he was lost from sight in the sea of bodies.

Unnerved by the encounter, Emma abruptly decided she’d done her duty and was more than ready to escape. The polite excuses of exhaustion she offered to Aurora weren’t entirely false - they’d had a long few days of travel, and tomorrow the talks would start. She sighed. She’d need more than a good night’s rest to get her through those in one piece, especially if Captain Liam’s not-so-veiled threat was anything to go by.

She tracked Ruby down by following the distinctive flash of red and stole her away from the fresh-faced young lieutenant she was flirting with.

“Emmaaaaaa,” she whined dramatically. Emma snorted. “He was cute!”

“Very cute,” she agreed. “You’d eat him alive. Possibly literally,” she teased, glancing out the window at the full moon.

It was Ruby’s turn to snort, brown eyes warm, as she linked their arms. “Nonsense, that would be terribly unladylike.” They left the ball in step, a striking pair with floor length gowns, a brunette in scarlet, a blonde in deep navy. Emma’s neck prickled, and she sensed that not all the eyes on them were simply admiring.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in their set of rooms, Emma gratefully shucked off her heels, sinking her toes into the thick woven rug with a pleased sigh. Aesthetically, Phillip and Aurora’s castle was very similar to her parents’, all pale gray stone warmed with tapestries on the walls and heavy, colorful rugs strewn over the floor. After a pause to revel in the relief of having her feet on level ground, she crossed to the vanity, already working on the laces of the dress. Ruby was shedding her own gown, but came to lend a hand when she was stripped to her underclothes. As befitting her station, Emma’s attire was a complicated affair involving far too many layers.

She huffed as a ribbon tie tangled itself, and Ruby knocked her hand aside to sort it out herself. Resigned to accepting the help, Emma straightened and held still, watching her reflection in the mirror. “You’re not actually my lady in waiting, you know,” she pointed out.

“No, but I am your friend, and we both know these things are a pain in the ass, even if they do make you look fabulous.”

Emma chuckled, and started pulling the pins from her hair. “Fair enough. Did you hear anything useful?” Over her shoulder, gaze focused on where she was untying the line of bows along Emma’s spine, Ruby shook her head.

“Not really. Lots of grumblings about how we’re all asking for trouble. Word is your dad had to call in every favor Phillip owed him to get him to agree to host.” Emma believed it. Phillip and Aurora were painfully, painfully neutral, and avoided conflict almost desperately. It wasn’t a secret that they weren’t particularly happy about housing a bunch of scheming royals. David had made Phillip promise to look after his daughter, which eased his worries immensely, but privately Emma was more skeptical. She doubted their hosts would get involved if fights were to break out.

Captain Jones wasn’t precisely right, thinking she was unprotected, but she was relying on her relationship with Neal to prevent any direct attacks. An alliance between the Dark One and her parents would be formidable, if distasteful. Regina wouldn’t risk pushing them closer together by attacking her or Neal. Gods only knew what her parents were capable of if they thought her in danger. But if that was the case, why was Jones threatening her, then? Trying to frighten her, most likely, she decided.

“I had an interesting conversation with one of Regina’s captains,” she mentioned with deliberate causality. Ruby’s gaze met her’s in the mirror, eyebrows rising.

“Oh? Do tell.” She tugged the last knot free as she said this, and Emma gratefully shrugged out of the gown. She hung it over the back of a chair, and set about removing her stash of hidden knives. Most she laid out on the vanity, but she crossed the room to slide one beneath her pillow.

“Mmh. One esteemed Captain Liam Jones. He-” She hesitated. “He threatened me, I think.” Ruby was in front of her in a heartbeat, gaze sharp.

“He threatened you?”

Emma shook her head. “I’m not sure. The words were definitely threatening, but something seemed... off. He wasn’t-” Tilting her head, she thought back over the conversation, trying to put her finger on it. Abruptly, she found what was nagging her, and frowned. “I wish you the best of luck with your endeavors. I’m sure you’ll need it,” she parroted, affecting the man’s accent. “He wasn’t lying, Ruby. Not about the threats, either, but he really did wish me luck.”

She was never sure if her talent with lies was just that, a talent, or if it had something to do with her innate magic. Either way, it hadn’t failed her yet, and everything the captain had said rang true.

Her friend frowned. “Weird. Maybe he’d got something against Regina?”

“Or maybe it’s all part of some convoluted plan where I kick ass at the talks, only to have it come crumbling down around my ears,” Emma countered, pulling on her sleepwear.

Ruby shrugged. “Fair enough. I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.” She arched an eyebrow. “Unless you want to do some investigating tonight?”

Emma was already shaking her head, even as she ran a brush through her hair. “Too risky. We can’t trust Phillip’s guards to be on our side, and if we get caught, it could very well ostracize us in the talks.” Pulling back the covers on the plush bed, she settled in with a sigh. “Did you check in with Wilson?”

“Aye, before the ball. He and the others are settled in. They’re bunking with Phillip’s soldiers.” Ruby finished her inspection of the room, double checked the bolt on the door, and climbed into the adjacent bed.

“Good. I’ll ask Phillip in the morning about letting them use the training yard, so they don’t go mad from boredom.” After pulling the curtains against the silver glare of the moon, Emma blew out the lantern and curled under the blankets, blinking until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. “Night, Ruby.”

A pair of red eyes blinked sleepily at her from the other bed. “Night, Ems.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A whisper of cold air woke her from a sound sleep, and Emma slid a hand underneath her pillow so she could wrap her fingers around the knife hilt. She waited, unmoving, eyes open to slits, until a large shadow shifted in the corner of her vision. She swung up to meet her attacker, only to find herself faced with empty hands instead of steel. It was an easy matter to knock aside his guard and set the point of the knife against his ribs, where it would be easy to shove it up into his heart. “Don’t move,” she threatened. The moon had set, and even though the curtains had been pushed aside, it was dark enough that it took her a moment to recognize the man. She curled a lip as she registered who it was. “Captain Jones. Figures. The hell do you think you’re doing?”

He raised his hands in a gesture of submission, seemingly unaware of how Ruby was prowling up behind him on silent feet, eyes aglow. “Princess, please. There isn’t much time. I came to warn you. I swear I mean no harm.” He winced at that, as if it pained him, but made no attempt to move.

Emma gave him a skeptical look, but his words rang true. Ruby paused in her stalking. “Warn me. Why?”

“The Queen plans to kidnap you, or kill you if she can’t.” This time he gave a full body cringe, as if expecting some blow, and Emma pulled the knife back so he didn’t impale himself on it.

“Why?” she demanded again. “Doing so would almost certainly force Rumpelstiltskin and my parents to cooperate.”

His eyes were regretful, but steady, as they met her gaze. “You’ve been betrayed. Baelfire accepted the Queen’s proposal less than a fortnight ago. He and the Dark One have bowed out, as it were. They’re claiming neutrality.”

Emma gaped at him, but she couldn’t deny the honesty underlying the statement. “But- I just- _what?_ ” Neal. She should have known, what with how shifty he had been. She’d assumed it was the looming pressure of the talks. Gods, she was a fool. Stupid, stupid, _stupid._

Ruby was abruptly at her side, tugging at her sleeve. “Em, if he’s right, we have to go, and we have to go _now._ ”

“The lass is right,” he nodded. “You have an hour, maybe less. There’s an unmarked ship at the end of the docks, it’s the only one she won’t be able to reach you on. It leaves before dawn.”

Ruby was pulling at her arm, but Emma ignored her, holding her ground to stare at the man. “But _why?_ ” she pressed. “Why the hell does it matter to you?”

His face was dark. “If she manages to force your kingdom to fight her _and_ bare the brunt of the war against the Witch, thousands of innocents will needlessly die. She cares for nothing but for her own security and power, and so much the better if she gets to act on her vendetta against Snow and Charming.” He grimaced, pressing a hand to his chest, and Emma blinked. “Let’s just say, I wouldn’t work for her if I had a choice.”

“Emma, let’s _go._ ” She shook off Ruby’s instance.

“Why this specific ship?” she challenged. “Why not over land?”

“You think she doesn’t have units waiting on the road? My brother’s captain, he’ll keep you safe. And the seas have never seen a faster vessel.”

_“Emma.”_ Ruby’s growl finally broke her out of her staring contest, and she whipped around and darted to the wardrobe. As she yanked out her traveling clothes, she saw the captain leave the way he entered, slipping out the window.

“Truth?” Ruby asked, tossing her a saddle bag from where she was scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

“All of it,” she said grimly. Now was not the time for shock, and she could feel herself settling into a kind of battle-calm. She was by no means helpless. Just let the Evil Queen try to kill her. Emma would show her it was a lot harder than anticipated.

She pulled on what were, admittedly, her favorite type of clothes - black riding breeches, boots, shirt, tunic. Her leather jacket got stuffed in her saddlebags, along with a couple extra pieces of clothing, her bedroll, and a selection of knives. She fastened her sword belt around her hips, and threw a nondescript gray cloak over her shoulders to complete the outfit. After a beat of hesitation, she drew her signet ring off her finger and hung it from a chain around her neck, hiding it under her clothes. She finished her preparations a beat behind Ruby, and together they turned to the window.

A glance down revealed a wall of ivy, which was clearly how the captain had reached the third story window. Emma slung the saddlebags over her shoulder, swung over the ledge, and tentatively tested the strength of the vines. Even though the leaves were red with the coming winter, they proved sturdy enough, and she began to climb downward. Ruby followed, but Emma was only half way down when her friend shoved away from the wall to drop the remaining height, knees flexing as she landed lightly on the balls of her feet.

“Show off,” Emma muttered, though a grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. Ruby only grinned up at her, eyes flashing red. Emma dropped the last ten feet, although her landing was - understandably - a bit less graceful than the werewolf’s.

They crept carefully though the castle grounds to the stable, occasionally ducking into cover from patrolling guards, secrecy taking precedence over haste. A gold coin bought the cooperation of the wide-eyed stable boy, and Ruby pressed a note into his hand for good measure, face serious. “You give that to Captain Wilson, and he’ll give you another coin, okay?” The boy nodded, and clambered back up into the loft. They saddled their horses in silence, then Ruby vanished into the shadows, presumably to bribe the guard at the gate. She returned a minute later, answering Emma’s inquiring look with a nod. Trying to sneak shod horses across a stone courtyard was never an easy feat. Instead, they mounted in the stable and left at a trot, urging the horses to a gallop as they passed through the gate and thundered across the drawbridge. The castle fell away behind them, looming dark and quiet in the early hours before dawn.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ring of hooves on cobblestone echoed around them as they fled down the hill to the town, where they slowed back to a soft trot to avoid causing a ruckus. Buildings rose around them, and the back of Emma’s neck prickled as they passed dark alleys and doorways. The main streets were well maintained, clean-swept with lanterns on the corners, but darkness lay thick between the pools of light, silence smothering the otherwise quaint town. Even the taverns were shuttered and dark at this time of night.

When the attack came, a flick of Jet’s ears was her only warning before men in Regina’s black and purple uniforms spilled out from an alley, into their path with a shouted, “Halt!”

Their mistake? Not realizing her courser was as well trained as any warhorse. “Go!” Ruby shouted, but Emma was already in motion, drawing her sword even as she clapped her heels to the horse’s ribs. Jet surged forward, heedless of the blades being brandished his way, and bowled through the line of soldiers. Hands grabbed for his reins, but Emma’s sword flicked out, fending off both those and the ones that threatened to haul her from the saddle. Then they were clear, racing through the streets, as the soldiers shouted for their horses.

Ruby’s mare drew level with Jet, her rider’s face hard. “We’ve got a minute’s lead, at best,” she said, voice raised above the pounding of hooves. “We’ve got to split up, the ship’s going to need time to get under way.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Emma snapped. “I know what you’re thinking, and I’m not leaving you behind to try and lead them off.”

“Emma-”

_“No.”_

_“Stubborn,”_ Ruby snarled, but didn’t argue further, allowing them to focus on guiding the horses on their mad dash through the town. They hit the docks at a gallop, wheeling to fly along the wharf, black water and looming ships flashing past. The unmarked one at the end, Liam had said. Squinting in the dark, Emma thought she could just make out the one he meant. Though it floated calmly in the water, unlike the other ships there appeared to be movement on board. Close, but not close enough, as hoofbeats began to ring behind them. Emma glanced over her shoulder and swore.

Five - probably half of the group they’d encountered in town. By unspoken agreement, they pulled up, turning to face the threat head-on, the horses’ breath smoking faintly in the crisp autumn air. The soldiers barely checked their charge before they closed in, Emma and Ruby moving to meet them in a clash of steel. The horses worked in their favor, preventing the attackers’ greater numbers from immediately overwhelming them by getting in each other’s way.

Jet kicked and bit at whatever came into range, ears flat against his head, while Emma laid about with her sword, painting the edge in scarlet. One fell beneath her blade, then another to Jet’s hooves as they spun sharply with a nudge of her toe, knocking the man from his saddle. Too late she realized their ploy, and she was separated from Ruby. The mare screamed, and went down.

“Ruby!” Her cry was cut off when a large horse slammed full force into Jet, knocking him off balance. Emma vaulted off just as Jet toppled over, throwing herself to the side to avoid the horse that came bearing down on her. She got her sword up just in time to catch a falling blow, gritting her teeth as the force of it rang through her arm. She’d lost her advantage of height - falling back on her footwork, she darted out of the way, forcing the horse to pivot sharply if its rider wanted to strike at her.

She was glancing around even as she avoided the flashing sword, trying to decipher, in the darkness, where Ruby was and how many of the soldiers were left standing. A second appeared from the heavy shadows and kicked his horse toward her. Swearing, Emma ducked and spun, trying to find something to put her back against. An upswing deflected one sword, but the other was descending toward her, not enough time to bring her guard around. Emma drew a breath, prepared to voice the word that would shove the attacker back, but then a flash of silver, and a cutlass darted out to catch the blade.

Emma blinked, and a man slid past her, deftly forcing horse and rider back. The scrape of steel on steel drew her attention back to her own fight. Dodging a thrust, anger finally catching up to her and with room to breathe, she parried a few blows, then dispatched the soldier with a slash across the belly. He toppled from the saddle, spooking his horse, which fled.

Panting lightly, she turned to find the dark haired, stubbled stranger flicking blood off his blade, the soldier dead at his feet. “It’s a bit late to be out for a jaunt, lass,” he remarked casually, gaze fixed upon her. Behind him, a small, motley group of men milled uncertainly, weapons in hand. Off to the side, visible now that the soldiers’ horses had run off, Ruby was pulling herself out from under her mare. Her eyes narrowed at the accent, taking in the leather, the rings on his hands, the earrings. And maybe a bit of the athletic build.

“Captain Jones?”

His eyebrows rose. “You have me at a disadvantage. Just who might you be?”

Ignoring him, she crossed to her friend, sword still in hand. She helped Ruby up with a murmured, “You alright?”

Though she grimaced slightly as she put weight on the leg that had been pinned, Ruby nodded. “Nothing broken. It’ll hold.”

Satisfied that they were both still in one piece, she planted her fists on her hips and faced the Captain. “You’re a pirate,” she accused.

His eyebrows went back up, and he sheathed his cutlass to fold his arms. “So? You’re the one cavorting around the docks during the wee hours of the morning. What did you expect to find, a garden party?”

“Ems, we don’t have time for this,” Ruby whispered, saddlebags now slung over her shoulder.

Emma sighed, but relented, and told Jones, “Your brother Liam sent us. We need to leave. Right now.”

Jones went abruptly still. “Liam? Is he well?”

She hesitated for a beat. “He was when we last saw him. He warned us that we were in danger.”

He swore colorfully, then spun and ordered the crew, “Prepare to cast off. _Now!_ ” The last was snapped at their hesitation, and they scrambled to obey. Turning back, he stalked toward her, jaw tight as he stopped well inside the boundary of her personal space. “I’ll ask one more time, lass. Your name.”

Her own jaw lifted proudly. “Emma. Emma Swan.”

He swore again. “Get on the ship, Swan. You’re going to owe me for this.” Whirling away, he strode toward the last port on the docks.

“Bloody hell,” Emma muttered, sheathing her sword before she stomped over to where Jet waited on the fringes of scene, ears canted back and eyes rolling anxiously. _“Pirates.”_

Ruby simply shrugged. “Beggars can’t be choosers.”

“We’re going to trust him on the word of _Regina’s captain?_ ” Emma hissed, refraining from snapping only because she was trying to calm the horse.

“Well considering we’ve probably got an entire cohort after us by this point, we don’t have many options at this point!” Ruby apparently had no such compunctions.

Emma sighed, but didn’t argue further, and a few moments later was able to free the saddlebags, hoisting them over a shoulder. She spared a second to loosen the girth and give the gelding a pat before the two women hurried toward the pirate ship. Though she felt a pang of guilt about leaving the horse, as Ruby had pointed out, they didn’t exactly have many options. Someone would collect him - hopefully he’d find his way back to the castle, and Captain Wilson.

They ascended the gangplank, which was pulled up after them, then immediately flattened themselves against the railing to avoid the controlled chaos that reigned on deck. Clearly more of the crew had been woken, as there hadn’t been this many people on the docks. Despite the dark, the men worked quickly and quietly, with only a few sparse lanterns to light the ship. Within moments, sails were hoisted, lines were cast, and they were pulling slowly away from the wharf. Once they cleared the shadows of the buildings, the starlight became much more useful, reflecting off the calm water. Jones stood at the helm, eyes narrow as he set about navigating the ship out of the harbor, and they sailed into the darkness.

Despite the worry gnawing at her, despite her shock at Neal's betrayal, despite the thoughts swirling ceaselessly through her head, Emma felt a tingle of excitement hum up her spine. They were getting away unscathed. Mostly, she amended, with a glance at the scratch on her forearm she apparently acquired during the fight. And whatever happened next, it was going to be an _adventure._


End file.
